ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Also, "Chib" Would Have Been Acceptable
}} Roy once again resolves a comedic misunderstanding with violence. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Geoff ◀ ▶ Transcript Geoff: Tarquin's long-lost son. Haley: No, Uncle Geoff, stop! Geoff: I figure he ought to be worth something, don't you, Ian? Ian: Hmm. Good work. Elan: I wonder if I qualify for some sort of hostage-based prestige class by now... Haley: No, Dad, you don't understand. That's not Nale, that's— Ian: —Tarquin's other son, Elan. I know. We're having gladiatorial games in his honor in the morning. Ian: That doesn't make him any less of a bargaining chip, though. Haley: Dad! Ian: In fact, if the parades and festivals are any indication, Tarquin values him MORE than his other son. Elan: Hi! You must be Mr. Starshine. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Haley's told me so much about you. Elan: Well, slightly more than she's told anyone else about you, but still. Ian: How do you know my name? Or my daughter? Haley: Dad, that's what I've been trying to tell you. Elan's part of my team. Ian: What? Haley: He helped me break in here to rescue you. Ian: Part of your... Oh, Kitten. Don't you see? Ian: You've been had, Haley. Elan: OK, yes, but it was consensual every time, sir! Ian: Don't you see? Tarquin must have sent him! Haley: WHAT? No, Dad, you're jumping to— Ian: He joined your team to gather information on us—or maybe or catch you red-handed in the act of busting me out! Elan: That's not what he sent me here for at all! No, wait, I mean, he didn't send me here at all! Geoff: No one uses my niece like that, you little bastard. Make peace with your god. Elan: I can't! He's in my pocket! Roy (off-panel): Excuse me. Roy: I just wanted to let you know that this in no way reflects my views on the differently-abled. Geoff: Huh? What do you— Roy hits Geoff with a massive "POW!" Roy: Now, let's have this conversation again, only without any pointy bits of metal against anyone's throat. Elan: It's called a "shiv", Roy. Or possibly a "shank". Roy: "Gee, thanks for helping me, Roy." Elan: No need to thank me, I like helping you learn new things. Elan: Also, Roy is your name, not mine. Roy: *sigh* D&D Context * Prestige Classes are a kind of multiclassing introduced in D&D 3.0 Edition. Characters may not start in a prestige class; they must start in one of the base classes. But if they meet certain prerequisites, they can then multiclass to a prestige class. Elan has levels in the Dashing Swordsman prestige class invented for this comic. Trivia * A Shiv, Chib, or Shank is a knife, usually an improvised knife in a prison setting. External Links * 771}} View the comic * 185282}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Finds her Father